


The Witching Hour

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mornings, Short, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Amélie is always so tense, so wound up. Except when she's asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's another shorty. Funnily enough I wrote this at the same time I wrote Nightmares. I guess I was just on a bit of a sleep kick. I dunno. Enjoy!

Amélie Lacroix, once known as Widowmaker, was not a peaceful woman. Her every waking moment was spent determined and hard, always a goal in mind. Her thoughts never seemed to exit a permanent state of turmoil. When she had met Lena, the frenetic churning of her mind had slowed somewhat, and she seemed more able to enjoy life without a mission statement to complete. But she was always as tense as a coiled spring, no matter what.

 

So, times like these were Lena's favorite. Suspended somewhere between the morning's light and the night's darkness, she would sit there and watch her girlfriend gently slumber, breathing calm and steady. She had a peaceful, almost happy look on her face, and her muscles didn’t carry a hint of the tension they usually did.

 

Lena smiled. When she had first started literally sleeping with the enemy, Widowmaker always fell asleep after her, and the few times she chanced to see her asleep, she was always coiled and hard, ready to strike in an instant.

 

That alone spoke volumes to her, of the trust that she must now feel, to lie there relaxed and happy without a care in the world. That simple, unspoken gesture made Lena want to burst from happiness.

 

She leaned forward and gently kissed Amélie on the forehead. She murmured quietly in her sleep but remained calm and secure, knowing she could trust Lena with seeing her like this, her guard lowered for once. Lena smiled gently at the sleeping figure.

“Sleep tight luv.” she whispered quietly into the darkness. Amélie muttered something inaudible once again, tightening her hold on the woman she loved.

 

Lena smiled, and snuggled into Amélie’s embrace. They remained that way throughout the witching hour, comforted by the presence of the other, until the sun peeked through Lena’s curtains and hit their slumbering faces.

 

Amélie woke instantly, quietly extricating herself from Lena’s grip and moving over to slide the curtains closed to eliminate the ray of light, plunging the room into peaceful darkness once again.

 

Behind her Lena yawned, and pawed at the empty space where her bedmate had been moments before.

“Amé, c’mon, ‘s too early t’ get up.” she said sleepily.

Amélie turned and slipped back under the sheets and back into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Agreed.” she murmured, and they closed their eyes, simply enjoying the others company as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to comment I'd be more than happy to read what you have to say. Seriously, it is one of my favorite things to open my inbox and see a comment notification, it just makes me so happy! So whether you have something good or bad to say, don't hesitate to say it.


End file.
